yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 134
の | romaji = Yami no Yūwaku | japanese translated = Allure of Darkness | english = | japanese air date = December 11, 2016 | english air date = | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Allure of Darkness" is the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on December 11th, 2016. ” card his father left behind for him in hand, Yuya fearlessly resolved to fight Yuri. However, when the dragons on the Field resonate, the darkness within Yuya and Yuto’s hearts overflows and torments the two of them!}} Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Yuri At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuri Yuri Normal Summons " " (1200/800). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, Yuri activates its effect, which lets him send a "Predaplant" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his Deck. Yuri sends "Predaplant Stapelia Worm" and Special Summons (1000/1500). As "Darling Cobra" was Special Summoned Yuri activates its effect, which lets him add " " from his Deck to his hand. Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Darling Cobra" and "Ophrys Scorpio" on his field to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yuri Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws " ". Yuya places " " (Scale 8) and " " (Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons " " (2500/2000) and "Performapal Drago Remora" (1700/1000), both in Attack Position. The effect of "Drago Remora" increases the ATK of all Dragon Type monsters by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Drago Remora": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Starving Venom", but Yuri activates "Predator Germination", preventing the destruction of "Starving Venom" and destroying the attacking monster, but the effect of "Drago Remora" prevents "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Starving Venom" is Level 5 or higher (Yuri: 4000 → 3600 LP). The second effect of "Predator Germination" lets Yuri Special Summons three "Predaplant Tokens" (0/0) in Defense position. "Drago Remora" attacks and destroys a "Predaplant Token". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuri Yuri Tributes a "Predaplant Token" to Tribute Summon "Predaplant Banksia Ogre" (2000/???). He tunes the remaining Level 1 "Predaplant Token" with the Level 6 Tuner monster "Banksia Ogre" to Synchro Summon " " (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuri activates the effect the "Starving Venom", which lets him negate the effects of a monster Yuya controls and have "Starving Venom" gain its effects until the End Phase. He negates the effect of "Odd-Eyes" and grants its effects to "Starving Venom". Yuya activates "Starlight Force", negating the effects of all monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and changing their Levels to 4. The effects of "Starving Venom" and "Clear Wing" are negated, and their Levels become 4 ("Starving Venom": 8 → 4; "Clear Wing": 7 → 4). During each Standby Phase, "Starlight Force" increases the Levels of all monsters Yuri controls by 1. Should the combined Levels of Yuri's monsters become less than or equal to that of Yuya's, "Starlight Force" will destroy itself. "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Drago Remora" (Yuya: 4000 → 3700 LP, "Odd-Eyes": 3000 → 2500 ATK). "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yuya: 3700 → 3400 LP). Yuri Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuya During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Starlight Force" increases the Levels of Yuri's monsters by 1 ("Starving Venom": 4 → 5; "Clear Wing": 4 → 5). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3000/2000) and "Dragon Remora" (1700 → 2200/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Performapal Dropgallop" (800/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. As "Dropgallop" was Pendulum Summoned, Yuya activates its effect, which lets him draw cards equal to the number of "Performapal" monsters Pendulum Summoned at the same time, in this case, two. Yuya activates the other effect of "Dropgallop" as he controls a Level 5 or higher monster, which lets him change its Level from 1 to 4. Yuya changes the Level of "Dropgallop" to 4. He overlays the Level 4 "Dragon Remora" and "Dropgallop" to Xyz Summon (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuri activates "Dragon Creeping Plant, as he controls a Dragon-Type monster, allowing him to take control of a Dragon-Type monster Yuya controls. Yuri takes control of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. * Performapal Drago Remora * * |xyz monsters = * |spells = * |traps = * Starlight Force }} * * Predaplant Stapelia Worm |tuner monsters = * Predaplant Banksia Ogre |fusion monsters = * |synchro monsters = * |spells = * |traps = * Dragon Creeping Plant * Predator Germination }} |pendulum monsters = * |fusion monsters = * |synchro monsters = * |xyz monsters = * }}